


Would Galo Have A Firetruck Bed? Yes.

by Ecsassy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo, Galo gives Lio a firetruck bed, I'm Sorry, Lio hates it, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Post Ending, Top Lio, fireman aesthetic, how do people tag things, lots of really bad firefighting references, more slight choking kink??, pre-established boyfriends, promare - Freeform, putting up with your boyfriend's awful aesthetic because you love him, slight praise kink, they do go all the way fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecsassy/pseuds/Ecsassy
Summary: "Subtitle: Would they FUCK on said bed? Also yes.""I want Galo to have a firetruck bed." They said. "I want Galo to woe Lio on that firetruck bed." They said. "Let them fuck on the firetruck bed." They said. "Someone needs to reference this in a fic." They said. So here we are.





	Would Galo Have A Firetruck Bed? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and subtitle are by the one who asked me to the write this LMAO.
> 
> Listen, when my friends want something, I just supply it. Whether it's good or not is up for debate so-- sorry LOL. 
> 
> Also, this is not beta'd. I mean, I used some weird spellcheck thing online but that's it.

Aesthetic.

It's an important part to attraction, some might say. One look at something that's just pleasing to the eye often seals the deal. Often times these aesthetics coordinate well with a person's lifestyle. That could definitely be said for Galo Thymos. His obsession with being a firefighter was strong. And boy did it show. 

In. Every. Single. Way.

You'd think he'd draw the line at leaving his obsession at work. But nope. A single step into his home reveals that the burning passion he has for this career bleeds into his everyday life. From a firetruck clock to a child's firetruck dinnerware set to a firefighting shower curtain, it was probably safe to assume no one could beat him in this category. If the Guinness World Record still existed, he'd probably be close to winning it. Granted, he'd probably be the one to create it in the first place...

Now that's not to say it's the only factor to attraction. By gods, no. If it were, Lio Fotia would be doomed to eternal cringing because of this.. Not that he wasn't already. But the point still stands the same. 

So when he opened the door to his new bedroom, he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. There, neatly aligned with the wall, was his bed. Painted a bright shade of red, it stood out in the otherwise plain room. It was adorned with a ladder design along the outward facing side. Normal bed legs were hidden by large black and gray circles painted in the patterns of a tire. The whole bed was half boxed in-- One side higher than the other with an extra square panel extended outward. There were drawers built in there. Convenient, he supposed. Too bad it wasn't enough to help him look past the rest.

In case it wasn't clear: The shape was that of a firetrucks. 

"_Galo Thymos._" Whether it's the hiss in his tone or the loud thump of his duffel bag hitting the floor, something made Galo jump from behind his smaller partner. The jump doesn't deter him though. 

"Do you like it?? Look!" It's a shame the nudge from Galo pushing past him to stand by the bed wasn't nearly as aggravating as the words spilling out of his mouth seconds later. "It even has drawers!" He's pulling out those hidden drawers at the front of the "truck". The "truck"... Lio's new /bed/. God, why did he agree to do this again? "And if you push this button here--" 

"I swear if that makes a sound--" 

It, in fact, does. 

Thank the gods it's not as loud as Lio expected, but there's nothing therapeutic about the sound of a firetruck to him. 

"And the little lights-- Oh my /god/, look at the little lights!!" Galo continues babbling as he fiddles with the colorful details of the bedframe. One button triggered the sound while the other turned on what he presumed to be some sort of built in night light. This was 100% a child's bed. 

"Come on, Lio! You /HAVE/ to try it!" Lio was too busy rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb to catch the way Galo threw himself over the wall of the bed and landed on the mattress. "Now you'll be fighting those fires even as you sleep!" He's rolled onto his back and started doing some sort of really weird act of what it's like to be in the midst of prepping to put out a fire. There's unnecessary sound effects going from Galo's mouth accompanied by motions that were simply ridiculous.

Absolutely nothing about this is as exciting as Galo's making it out to be.

Well, save for Galo's smile. That was literally the only plus side to all of this. That doofy smile was killer to Lio's heart.

"Maaann, it's so cool! I wish /I/ had a cool bed like this." He pouts like a damn puppy. If Galo had a spirit animal, it'd be a puppy. Not a dog. Just a puppy.

"Then why didn't you take this one for yourself?" Lio grumbles between gritting teeth, hand slowly dropping from his face to cross over his chest with the other one. "I don't need something so--" Stupid? Ugly? Ridiculous? They were all insults that he knew Galo would be utterly devastated to hear. So, he goes with, "..Flashy." 

And yet, Galo still gasps like it's his first time breathing. One large hand grabs a fistful of charcoal fabric over his heart, clutching desperately. "You want ME to-- to live in a home where-- Where there's a plane room?!"

"Yes." Lio has started transitioning his bag to the side of the bed where there's drawers. He's not going to win this fight and he knows it.

"A room without-- Without such an emasculate display of

"Immaculate," Sharp fuchsia eyes make their way to baby blues as he treks to the side of the bed. "The word you should have said was immaculate. Though, I should say that what you're doing isn't far from emasculating." His nose scrunches alongside that word as he looks thoroughly over the bed with his eyes for the first time. There's nothing manly about this.

"Immaculate, emasculate-- You say tomato, I say tomato,"

"Galo, no. That's literally not--" Lio hangs his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "That's not even.. Remotely close.." Galo's talking over Lio's mumbling and groaning at this point, something about the room needing the flare and Lio needing it to bring out that inner passion Galo supposedly knows he has. God his boyfriend is... Something else. He tunes back in just in time to hear Galo's reasoning to not taking the bed-- At least he got an answer to that.

"Besiiiides, I have the blanket set! I can live with that-- but I can't have someone sleeping here without /something/ to show off your firefighting passion! What better way than with a bed itself??" The laugh that follows is obnoxious, especially as he pats at the bed. But then Galo is rolling onto his side with his head propped up, one knee pointing upward and one leg stretched outward. It gives Lio the perfect chance to very briefly skim his boyfriend's body-- especially with the way the dark shirt hugs his torso. He's pretty sure Galo's talking again, but he doesn't tune back in until--

"So? Does it light that flame inside your soul??" 

Oh a flame was lit alright. But definitely not from the bed. And definitely not the flame Galo meant.

Galo's wiggling brows were definitely not some sort of innuendo here. He's too oblivious to catch that perfect opportunity to use it. But Lio's deadpan stare at him didn't really speak volumes for what he just thought in his head, either. There's an ever looming silence between them that allows the ticking of the clock just outside the room to be heard. 

"Lio!" And then Galo is blurting the other's name out with a look matching that of a whiny child's. He's throwing himself at Lio, which puts him half off the damn bed and lucky that Lio's not dragged entirely down by the way he's clinging to the male's black hoodie. "Come onnnn! You can't tell me this doesn't make you feel the burning need to put the flames out--"

Words are clipped by a sudden shove of a foot that has Galo toppling back onto the bed. Before he can spit out a question, Lio is on top of him and that puppy face tints a faint shade of red. "Lio--" He doesn't get much further than that thanks to the hand grabbing at the collar of his shirt and yanking him close. 

"Shut up." If the words don't do the trick, then the kiss that follows it does. It's a tad rough, but it's not the first time either. Maybe it was because he was a Burnish-- or maybe it was just Lio's personality-- but whatever the case, the guy wasn't exactly gentle on a common basis. Not that Galo was complaining.

Nips from teeth leave his lips sore only seconds into the sudden make out session. The hand once pulling him close is now shoving him back down, sliding up to grip at his throat a bit to keep the firefighter from moving. The sensation leaves Galo's hips rutting up into his partner with mixed sounds of arousal and confusion.

Lio draws back just enough to lick at Galo's lips once more before fuchsia eyes meet hazy sapphires. A pause lingers between them as they do little more than breathe and stare at each other with a look of heated anticipation. Their lips are still close enough to feel the exchange of hot air. Lio's hand slips from Galo's throat, resting on his now quickly rising and falling chest. And of course, it's Galo who breaks their silence.

"Wow." It's all he says at first. Then he swallows the growing lump in his throat and uses a hand to push some of Lio's soft blonde locks behind his ear. "If I knew a firetruck bed would get you this uh.. /excited/, I totally would have bought one sooner." He's grinning ear to ear as he speaks. While one may think he's poking fun, Lio knows fully well how ridiculously serious and honest that statement really was. But it doesn't stop the blonde from staring at him like he did that night in the cave so many months ago. It lasts all of two seconds before he shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

"You're so stupid, Galo Thymos." 

"What!? You don't mean that!" Galo pouts, bottom lip flipping out like a sad child's. Fuchsia eyes roll before Lio's suddenly breaking the pout with another kiss. Needless to say, it's a nifty little trick to use to get Galo's whining to cease. Never fails. Or, at least, not yet it hasn't.

This time is no different. Galo acts half like a pleased pup when Lio is finished, a delighted little hum escaping his lips and his body ever so slightly wiggling like it's trying to nestle into the soft bed beneath him. Lio lets out a huffy chuckle, clearly amused by his partner's response but in a both humored and annoyed way. 

"Quit it," Lio's tone harbors no ill intent. It's probably the lack of it that just leaves Galo acting half like a brat and just continuing with a giddy little smile. 

"What's that? I think I hear the news report on-- It's talking about how Lio Fotia actually /enjoys/ being a fireman~" Lio lets out a snort with an incoherent grumble under his breath. "Soon he'll be a total pro at using his hidden passion to douse the flames that disrupt our beautiful community~" Galo's not going to stop being a shit. He knows.

So Lio switches tactics and snags the hand in his hair, roughly thrusting it down against the mattress.There's a shift in their position that has Lio straddling one of Galo's legs and rather abruptly shoving one up between the taller male's toned thighs. Suddenly words reach a higher pitch before falling into a quiet whine. A different kind of whine compared to the bratty one from earlier. 

"What's that about Lio /dousing/ flames?" Lio smirks, his other hand snatching the other of Galo's before it could do anything smart. Lips are pressing into Galo's neck and he's soon squirming up into his partner. Some mumbling comes from the fireman. Nothing coherent, though. "Hmm," Lio nips into the flesh just behind a finely sculpted jaw. "I couldn't quite hear you, Thymos." 

To say he didn't like being called that would be to speak a lie. Galo didn't like to lie. 

"I said--" He tries to respond but is fairly focused in trying to rut against the leg between his own. Too bad Lio has enough pressure applied to make it slightly difficult to do. ...Also too bad that Galo didn't mind that, though. "I-- Lio's gonna put out-- /fuck/, Lio--" Suddenly that leg moves and the half-hard dick is much, /much/ harder. "Put the fires out-- put /my/ fire out--" 

Good God.

Lio almost stops completely at that. Instead, he pulls his face back into the view of barely open sapphire hues. He wears an unamused expression, but that hardly concerns the blue haired male. "Lio... Please?"

"Are you done?" Lio could dream he was, but he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Only.. when you quench the flames in my sou--"

"Of course you're not," Lio sighs, but there's a faint grin to his lips. "I guess we'll need to silence you another way to get on with this." Sometimes he felt like Galo did this just because he enjoyed when his partner would shut him up. But hey, even if that were true, the ex-Burnish wasn't about to complain. 

Sliding over his boyfriend's far-too-toned body, he stops just as he gets to his chest, planting a seat that he knows Galo can handle. It takes a second to wrestle large wrists into one hand but he manages. The now free hand slips down to unfasten his pants, putting on a faintly slow show for those prying blue eyes. 

Lips twitch with anticipation, eyes heavy with hunger. Galo's more than ready when Lio finally manages to pull his half hard dick out. But just as he goes to make a move for it, Lio uses his hand to push Galo's head back down. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, Galo Thymos." It's said so bluntly that poor Galo half chokes on air. 

If he had wanted to argue it, he probably could have. But he didn't. And with the way he just got severely flustered, Lio knew he'd have to take the reigns. That was half the point here though. Galo's mouth was already agape from slight shock-- Lio just took advantage of the opening and slid his cock right in. He balances on Galo's wrists, leaning forward on them while knees scoot to rest on the mattress beside Galo's head. He's careful to not move too quickly as the tight, enclosed space of the damn bedframe would make for an uncomfortable collision for his body. 

But once he's got the hang of primarily just rolling his hips and nothing else, he goes to town. Galo's already drooling by that time. Quiet grunts cause vibrations that make Lio shudder in delight. Sounds aren't really Lio's thing during sex, but he does have a habit of letting out breaths of air that prove when he's feeling a little more than just good. Those happen seconds into Galo accepting the dick in his mouth today. He notes it as a small success in the back of his mind despite not having done a thing since it's Lio who's shoving his cock down his throat for him versus him actively bobbing along on it like usual. But hey, take what you can, right?

He's taken in three quarters of Lio's dick before his reflexes have him slightly gagging at first. It leaves Lio pulling back, clearly respectful of his partner's unspoken boundaries. But there's a groan from said partner that Lio knows to be him beckoning the dick right back in. 

A fierce look is shot up to fuchsia optics. One that screams /keep going/. Galo was fiercely intent on taking the full thing. Despite his size, Lio's not exactly tiny down there. Not terribly large or nearly as large as Galo-- but still. His steadfast determination pushed him through the bucking motions of his partner's hips. Sucking his dick willfully was very different than having the tip graze the back of his throat on repeat at Lio's discretion. Water pricked the corner of his eyes, but he merely closed them to keep any ounce of concern from welling up in his partner. 

Lio's stammering breaths indicate that he's about to come-- /yes, yes, yes/. 

Suddenly he was left with nothing more than precum and saliva in his mouth. It's swallowed in one go, mostly so that he could breathe again without choking. Before he could question why his partner didn't just cum then and there, he's soon released from his confines and watches as Lio dips down to yank Galo's sweats off with ease. It's instinctive for him to remove his own shirt the minute he sees that.

His boyfriend smirks, "Good boy." The praise makes more blood rush straight to his dick. 

Suddenly he sees Lio's hand slick with lube and he's knitting his brows in confusion. "Where--"

"I have to make this damn bed tolerable somehow," Lio interrupts and leaves the male with no answer to his unfinished question. "Might as well test its durability now, don't you think?" The way Lio just /slightly/ smirks always kills Galo. It's the subtlest bit of emotion. Where he himself so vivaciously expresses his feelings, his partner so elegantly does. It's utterly fantastic.

All sense of ogling at his lover goes right out the window when he's suddenly filled with two fingers-- soon after, three. It's a sensation he's used to since he and Lio had fucked before. Yet, every single time is simply magnificent. Groans spill out of his lips as he rocks his hips into the bending and swiveling of slender fingers. Hands have taken to clutching the dark blue linen covering the bed he'd long since forgotten was the spark to all of this. "Lio-- I want you. Fuck--"

He doesn't have to ask for it because Lio's already on it today. Often times he waited for Galo to beg, enjoying the sight of his partner squirming with heated desire. But Lio was already too close to dawdle. Slick fingers are replaced by his cock. Galo's already open enough to swallow the tip without even feeling it-- but he does jolt when Lio abruptly reaches the halfway point. 

"O-Ohh--" There's nothing quite like noticing when you're finally being filled by your partner. At least, that's how Galo feels with Lio. He's further enticed when Lio's fingers trace feather-light touches up along his abs to his chest. The sensation is so delicate compared to how harsh the thrusts become. Unlike his boyfriend, Galo is loud. He moans like he's trying to out-do his neighbors in a screaming match. He cries Lio's name on repeat when the thrusts quicken. He whines when the touches are just a tad /too/ gentle. 

All things Lio finds utterly adorable.

"There-- /There/." His breathing is stuttered and words are strangled. One hand flies up to grab at Lio's neck, pulling him down so he can lock him in another kiss. It's feverish, more so than before. Sloppy and a touch painful with the way their teeth nip at lips and tongues. The nipping falls short when thrusts turn into persistent rocking that pushes up against all the right places inside of him. 

Nails drag down his chest, forcing his back to arch into it before the hand grasps at his erection. The friction from Lio's body rubbing against it during their kiss made him extra sensitive to the sudden tightness of a hand. It doesn't take much more than a few strokes of that hand combined with the perfect motions of Lio's rocking hips to send him over the hill. His climax is first. Nothing terribly shocking to either of them. 

Lio follows not long after-- he continues pumping Galo's dick to ensure it's fully finished, spreading sticky liquids all along his shaft and ignoring the soiled stain on his shirt. It makes his boyfriend whine from subtle over-stimulation. But it was during that time that Galo tightened around Lio's dick, making him shudder before finally coming himself. 

Lips part so they can catch their breaths. One head rests against the pillows behind him while the other takes to nestling himself into Galo's shoulder. It all happened so fast that he's sure Lio's going to need a few minutes to come down from his state of euphoria. 

"Well," Of course the firefighter can't stay quiet /that/ long. "How uh-- how do you rate it? The bed-- It survived, so?" He's having a hard time getting the words out with how he's still breathing quickly, an arm looped loosely around his boyfriend's smaller torso. Lio's half laying on Galo and half on the bed, a leg stretched over muscle-ridden abs in some sort of pillow-clinging-hug. Galo was like a giant pillow, to be honest.

"Mm.. I suppose I'll give it an eight." His voice is muffled by how he's buried into his boyfriend's sweat soaked neck. He feels Galo moving but he's not quite sure what he's trying to do so he doesn't do much in response. His body moves right along with Galo's-- though it's hardly much at all since all Galo's doing is moving slightly further down and raising a leg to-- Oh god.

Blissful silence is interrupted by sudden blaring of a fake siren...

And in that moment, Galo Thymos might have just signed his own life away.

**Author's Note:**

> **The ending is slightly rushed so woOF. I hope it's not awful. I have a whole list of fics I wanna write and I've been sitting on this for a bit now so it was time to finish it;;;


End file.
